


Twins

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A story about a pair of twin brothers at Elsewhere University.Inspired by https://magic-and-moonlit-wings.tumblr.com/post/158028097645/ (spoilers).





	Twins

They were twins, they said.

It was an obvious enough conclusion. Even for those who didn’t know their mythology, Castor and Pollux looked similar enough that many already assumed they were twins before being told as much. The two were practically identical in almost every way- they had the same height, the same golden hair, the same bright blue eyes, even the same dimples. They shared the same stories of their childhood, of the single mother who would move heaven and earth to protect them both.

They also had the same habit, unusual on Elsewhere’s grounds, of never wearing anything made of iron.

Despite their identical looks, however, the student body at large figured out a number of ways to tell the two apart.

The easiest method was looking at their clothing. Castor dressed plainly, usually coupling jeans with a shirt, often one with a nerdy reference or pithy saying on it; Pollux tended to wear colorful clothes with vibrant patterns on them, making him easy to spot in a crowd.

Castor, who delved headlong into his physics major and never looked back, often spent his time cooped up in the science buildings; Pollux, who loved to dance and paint and knew how to play several instruments at least passably well, was frequently seen prowling the art buildings. This wasn’t a sure sign, however, as each had been known to wander the other’s locales of choice specifically to mess with onlookers.

Students who shared classes with them both reported that while Castor was right-handed, his brother was left-handed.

Pollux was the louder of the two, constantly asking questions and always ready to tell a story, while Castor was quiet, sometimes having to be coaxed by his brother into joining conversations.

Not long after Castor and Pollux enrolled at Elsewhere, an established unofficial betting pool opened bets as to when one of them would be Taken and which twin would be Taken first.

(The smart money, most agreed, was on Pollux.)

But the iron-avoiding twins somehow managed to make it through their freshman year, their sophomore year, their junior year...

It was in November of their senior year when one of them was finally Taken.

The Taken one, surprisingly enough, was Castor.

The next day, Pollux stepped out of thin air and onto campus, eyes shining a bit too brightly as he carried a tired but unharmed Castor to their shared dorm room. Both of them refused to speak of what had happened in the interim.

They were twins, they said.

But now, the other students weren’t so sure.


End file.
